


Real Life

by heteromanticasexualfangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fred portrait, M/M, Sadness, epilogue to the epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heteromanticasexualfangirl/pseuds/heteromanticasexualfangirl
Summary: Harry realizes that his life now has as much excitement as a cardboard box and decides to start over his life.





	1. Comparison.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously, the only fics that I've written on Archive have been tiny Hamilton texting fics, so this is different.
> 
> Chapter One is Harry's Point of View

I remember the first day I went to Hogwarts. I got sorted into Gryffindor because that's what I chose. It was very brave of me to do so, but I still think back to that day a lot.

My Hogwarts house affected the rest of my life, chose my friends, chose the view the world has on me.

When I close my eyes I think of what my life could have been like if I had been sorted into Slytherin. I'd probably be playing Wizard Chess with Millicent Bullstrode's children, or something.

I thought about these things while filing my divorce papers. "Ginny." I looked up at the young woman in front of me with the fiery red hair and thought back to eleven year-old Ginny. She was so little.

"Yes, Harry?" she asked and set her quill on the desk. Her tone was very sharp and annoyed.

"I don't want this to tear us apart. I still like you." I smiled at her and she half-smiled back.

"Yes, I know. Now, are you done? I have to bring Lils to Rin and Hermione's. You have the boys during the week and Lils on the weekends. I have the opposite." Ginny handed her papers in and I did the same.

We walked to the waiting room and took the kids. We all walked to a fireplace and apparated to our current houses.

 

"Dad, it's tiny." Albus whined when we stepped out of the fireplace and into the house.

"I'm sorry, would you like to get 20,000 galleons to buy a decent sized house?" I snapped "I didn't think so. You'll get a bigger house on the weekends."

"Do we have to share a room?" James asked

"Yes, there's only three rooms in the house and neither of you are sharing with Lils." I pulled my suitcase into my room and set it down next to the wall. I sighed and thought about my boring job as an auror that I have to go to in an hour.

I've already started to change, why not turn myself around? I don't want to be an auror anymore, unless something bad happens I get very little money. I need a job with steady pay.

"Boys, I'm going out!" I yelled to the house "James is in charge!"

I tossed Floo powder into the fire place and shouted "Diagon Alley!" and felt a whoosh as I flew through the fireplace.

I popped out of a vent and tried to rub off the soot, failing miserably. I decided to head to Gringotts' first and go drop off a bit of money.

I stepped inside the marble building of Gringotts'. "Drop off at Harry Potter's vault." I handed the goblin in front of me a key and the money I wanted to drop off. "I'll wait here." I said. The goblin nodded and ran to a cart.

I was leaning against the wall when I started to think about what I want in a new life.

I love being around people, it brings me joy. Helping those people find joy is really special, too.

I was deep in thought when I got interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic.

"Hi, Kingsley! It's been a while!" I extended my hand for him to shake "Haven't been down at the auror department much lately, have you?" I asked

"No, I'm going down tonight, though." he smiled.

"Great, um, can you tell them that I resign as auror, effective immediately?" I asked

"Oh, why?" Kingsley questioned

"I'm starting over. I just divorced my wife and I realized that I need a change." I smiled and leaned against the wall again.

"Sorry to hear that," he said "I'm going to go now. I'm very busy."

"Bye." I smiled and waved him off before staring off into space.

 

I looked down across Diagon Alley. This is where I'm going to get my job.

I think I should see if Eeylop's Owl Emporium is hiring, if not I'll try Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I got Hedwig at Eeylop's, so working there would bring a lot of sadness, especially seeing any snowy owls at all.

I walked over to the bright and vibrant shop run by my best mate and his brother, Ron and George. The second I stepped in the door I was greeted by the two as if they hadn't seen me in years.

"Harry!" Ron ran over to me pulled me into a giant hug. George followed a bit slower with five times as strong a hug.

"Hi, guys." I smiled at them and George immediately launched into the topic I knew we would be discussing.

"Heard you and Gin got those divorce papers filed." he said casually. I nodded.

"Yep. The boys and I just moved into our new house." I added

"Word spread that you resigned as auror, said they overheard you and Kingsley talking at Gringotts'." Ron said

"Oh, yeah, um, I was actually wondering if you guys were hiring?" I asked

"Of course! And for 20 galleons an hour!" George said delightfully

"20?" I asked "That's a lot!"

"Yeah, business is booming!" Ron said. His voice boomed when he said 'booming' and he and George giggled. "We were working on a candy that made your voice boom whenever you said boom." Ron said, voice booming on the words 'boom'.

"Ha." I chuckled


	2. Meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Draco Malfoy in a shop and realizes something.
> 
> (This chapter is Harry's P.O.V.)

"Bye, guys. It's nine!" I waved to George and Ron as I left the shop.

I just earned 100 galleons. On an actual day I'll earn 240 galleons if I come in at nine in the morning and leave when the shop closes. Ron and George get there at six in the morning and stay all day. I can't imagine working fifteen hours a day.

I got home and James ran up to me. "Albus didn't respect my authority." he reported

"He told me to put his dirty sock in my mouth and hide in a cupboard!" Albus retorted

"James Sirius! Tell your grandparents what you've done." As a way of discipline, I tell them to tell the portraits of my mum and dad what they did and they always feel sorry after talking to the dead and disrespecting them.

James walked up to the portraits hanging on the wall. "Grandmum, Grandpap, I misused my authority over Albus." James said. I listened for a response.

"Snape, what do you think?" I heard my mum say. Is Snape in my mum's portrait?

"I say he's fine. We shouldn't be involved in his discipline." Snape said. I snorted.

"Alright, off to bed with the two of you." I said to James and Albus. I decided to go to bed, too.

Tomorrow's Saturday. I can go shopping tomorrow.

 

I woke up and left the house. I left a note for Albus and James about where I was going and walked straight into the fireplace. "Hogsmeade." I said clearly and flew to the little village.

I walked into the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer. I was sitting at the bar when I heard the bell above the door ring. I turned my head to see none other than Draco Malfoy.

The second I laid eyes on him my brain shutdown. I need a change and Draco has always been somewhat hot. Puberty did good with him, he is the living embodiment of perfection.

"Hey, Draco." I said, notably using his first name.

"Po-Harry." he replied

"Want a drink?" the bartender asked him

"Firewhiskey, please." Draco tossed a sickle to him and sat down next to me. "So, how've you been?" Draco asked me and I blushed.

"Oh, um, fine." I stuttered, cheeks turning redder by the second.

"Fine?" he asked

"Yeah, Ginny and I got divorced yesterday," I frowned "also, James and Albus are jerks to eachother. James tried getting Albus to shove a dirty sock in his mouth and sit in a cupboard yesterday."

"James," Draco asked "I haven't seen him in forever!" Draco laughed

"Hey, maybe you should bring Scorpius over to my place sometime! Here's the address!" I scribbled my address down on a sheet of paper and handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks!" he said.

We drank and chat the rest of the time.

*Notes aren't working. My wifi sucks right now, so I'm just going to post this before I completely run out of wifi. Yes this is an extremely fast update and an extremely short chapter, but I have to post it or nothing I wrote will be saved. I hate driving to a different state!*

*Next chapter will be Draco's P.O.V.)


	3. Draco and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes over with Scorpius to talk with Harry. Scorpius has been kind of lonely ever since the first summer without his mum, and this day has been kind of helping. In multiple ways, if you know what I mean. :) James has mixed feelings on Draco coming over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing again! Love y'all!
> 
> *Draco P.O.V.*

I scratched my head as I stared at the fire, Scorpius smiling behind me. "Dad, he won't care about what you did back at Hogwarts." Scorpius assured me.

"I know, that, Scorpius, it's not that that I'm worried about."

"Or what's on your arm. Have you met him, he judges people based on the now, not the then." Scorpius said, handing me the jar of Floo powder.

"Okay, I guess." I took the Floo powder and looked at the flames that were licking the top of the fireplace. "Harry Potter's house." I said as I dropped the slip of paper with the address into the flames. Scorpius and I stepped in.

After we had arrived James came running at me. "Hey, bud." I said

"You're Draco Malfoy, I presume." James said, sounding a lot like Ginny.

"I am. I'm here to bring this fella and hang out with your father." I said, motioning to Scorpius he waved and I heard Albus screech from downstairs "SCORPIUS!!!" I giggled at the two Slytherins reuniting.

"Hey, Al." Scorpius said, pulling his friend into a giant hug. The two went downstairs as I walked over to Harry, James close behind.

"I still don't like you, Malfoy." James said

"You've only met me once." I said

"James," Harry said after setting two cups of tea on the table. "Be nice to Draco, now go play."

"Fine." James ran downstairs to go bother the two boys who were playing nicely.

"How've you been?" I asked awkwardly

"I thought we covered this last week. I think the real question we should be asking is how have you been?" Harry asked before taking a sip of tea.

"Not very well, all summer Scorpius has been reminding me about how he misses Astoria and I know how he feels, but it only depresses me. He's been so lonely."

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about Astoria. I'm so sorry." Harry awkwardly placed his hand on mine and I looked down at it and he removed it very quickly.

"What- why?" I asked in response to the weird touch

"Oh, I, um, I don't , uh." Harry stuttered

"Oh fuck, I'm gay." I muttered under my breath

"I'm sorry what?" Harry was very in shock, he heard my sudden revelation.

"Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry, Harry, I just, I couldn't hold back my feelings any more. I like- I like you." I breathed very heavily.

"Oh my God," Harry laughed and leaned over the table to give you a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and went over to sit on the chair next to him. I held his hand as we continued talking.

By the time we were done talking the sun was going down. I stood up. "Do you wanna get coffee tomorrow at seven in the morning?" I asked him after I gave him a kiss on the cheek

"Sure thing." he said and gave me a hug goodbye.

"Scor!" I called out "Time to go home!" I heard a thumping as two sets of feet came up the stairs.

"Dad, we were having fun!" Scorpius said

"Yeah," Albus parroted "why'd you ruin our fun?"

"It's getting late, Scor." I said, motioning him to the fireplace. Before we went in, I told him "I don't think you're gonna be too lonely anymore." And he yelled 'What?' as we went through the grates.

We popped through and Scorpius coughed while I rubbed the soot off my face. "What do you mean I won't be that lonely anymore?" Scorpius questioned, hands on his hips.

I inhaled and spoke through the exhale. "Harry and I got together."

"Yeah, so?" Scorpius asked

"No, I mean, we're dating." I sat down on the couch, Scorpius bouncing to sit next to me.

"What?" he shrieked "So I could see Albus everyday?"

"Practically. Except weekends, than he's with Ginny."

"GREAT FOR YOU, DAD, I'M GOING TO GO OWL ALBUS!" Scorpius ran off to his room and I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm starved," I said to myself as I looked through the cabinets to find food. "how am I supposed to make a meal with pumpkin pudding and raw onions?" I was mumbling incomplete thoughts before I waved my wand and whipped up a parchment. I wrote down every cooking ingredient I had and whispered, "Inglés" as I tapped it with my wand. On the back of the paper was every meal I could make. "Scor, dinner!" I yelled up the stairs to him.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason my phone isn't letting me make the chapter any longer than this. It does this sometimes after I hit a certain word limit so I have to close the sentence early. Also, I will have weekly updates, most likely on Tuesdays but we'll see.


End file.
